


Wonderween circus

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Candy, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Flirting, Gothic, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Late at Night, Magic-Users, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vampires, circus performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: What better way to meet someone than in the middle of the night? It certainly makes for an interesting introduction, if they don't get scared.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Kudos: 14





	Wonderween circus

A path lit by jack-o'-lanterns. Tents of various colors got left behind as Morgyn walked through the circus grounds. The sun had set hours ago, but the show had not yet started for today. They arrived at their tent of orange and silver, which was apart from others and much bigger. 

Before they could grab the fabric to pull it aside, a voice called from the dark.

“Excuse me.”

It stopped them in their tracks. Morgyn faced the sound. A taller gentleman, though he might be a more usual height, since Morgyn was short. The man strode closer with a gentle smile on his face.

“Are you Morgyn the untamed?”

Oh, someone knew them by name? How flattering. A fan with excellent taste. And they had managed to get somewhere visitors were not allowed. Not an impossible feat by any means, but unexpected. Morgyn followed the man’s movement with their left eye.

“I couldn’t help but recognize the likeness from the posters,” The gentleman continued.

“You perceived correctly,” Morgyn smirked. They lifted their arm in a theatrical manner, moving it to their side. 

Morgyn faced this most likely unwelcome guest. The man sported a black jabot that matched his shirt. Both mixing nicely with his red vest. Embroidered pictures of gothic flowers. Shiny shoes, a top hat, and a dark cape to go with it all. What an eye-catching outfit. The man’s fringe traveled down to his cheek in one brown spike, drawing attention to the fair skin and pearly whites. And who could forget those red rubies for eyes? This man’s entire presence enchanted Morgyn.

The man stepped closer.

“I didn’t startle you, did I?”

A snicker from Morgyn drew out a distinct feeling into the conversation. Unlike others of this circus, who were ready to aid those who got lost and beat up robbers and creeps, Morgyn’s go-to in both situations was to have a little chaotic fun. People were entertaining when scared and surprised, and this time was no different. After all, they were a powerful magic user.

Well, expect that they got surprised instead. But it was refreshing. They shook their head in answer to the man’s question.

“What’s your name, oh stranger?”

The man took off his hat, placing it against his chest.

“Caleb Vatore.”

Morgyn raised an eyebrow at that. What a name for anyone to have, oozing with allure. Fitting for its carrier. The last name caught their interest. Unusual. Morgyn swung closer to this curious figure.

“Not a simple Average Joe, are you?”

The man smirked. In the light of the lanterns, his eyes gleamed. His lips parted to speak.

“I’ll be joining the troupe as a trapeze artist.”

Trapeze. Death-defying swinging from bars close to the top of a circus tent. Caleb had a cool feel to him, but how much of that was a facade? He might be hiding something underneath all that elegant, gothic clothing.

“Aren’t you a gem.” Morgyn placed their hand on their hip. “So, where did you get picked up from?”

“Forgotten hollow,” Caleb responded.

This was turning into an interview instead of an introduction.

“Oho,” Morgyn rolled their torso to the left, “How fitting for your image.”

This was exciting. It’s not everyday you meet someone new. Especially when that person is this fun to chat with. Laid back, but still sophisticated enough to give off a sense of secrecy. Morgyn wanted to continue reaching for something gleaming, that shining jewel only created within living beings.

“And you?”

Caleb’s voice sounded like the petals of a flower in a spring breeze. So pleasant to listen to. Morgyn swiped their hair back in a smooth yet slow gesture.

“Glimmerbrook. I’ve been here for four years.”

“Impressive,” Caleb chuckled, cape moving behind him.

Getting to see Caleb both grin and laugh was lovely. A blush creeping on one’s face in front of a new acquaintance wasn’t something Morgyn was going to let happen, but it appeared imminent. How amusing. This person was more than a simple, frightened lamb. Not everyone was ready to play into Morgyn’s games and advances like this.

“Well, Caleb.” They slid their hand on Caleb’s hat, counting the buttons on his coat by tiptoeing it up with their fingers. They raised Caleb’s free hand without losing eye contact.

“Since you are a newbie here, I will treat you as such.”

Morgyn’s hand curled on Caleb’s palm, leaving behind a soft feeling with its retreat. Caleb lifted it closer. In his hand, a pumpkin lollipop. On closer look, it was made from marshmallow. He raised his gaze. Morgyn smirked, but it was more flirtatious than demeaning. As if they could read Caleb’s thoughts, Morgyn smiled with a hint of mischief as they gripped the fabric of their tent.

“I’ll be looking forward to your performance.”

The orange colors reached the ground as they disappeared inside. Only sparing a wink. Caleb glanced at the tent before pressing the lollipop against his lips. Some of the pumpkin’s sugar brushed off.

“I’ll amaze you.“

He bit into the candy with his right, pointed canine and broke off a piece.


End file.
